Longshot Report Logs
by Oriet
Summary: Report logs a version of diary of my OC Longshot in the Nerdene Hyrde 'verse group is linked to in my profile leading up to her joining it's crew.


Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or their universe, though some characters I've made are mine.

This takes place in the 'verse of the Nerdene Hyrde, as is some report logs by my character Longshot (her version of a diary; yes, she's weird).

* * *

Report Log:

Main particle cannon became inoperable after it was fired too rapidly during a training exercise. primary and secondary buffer conduits as well as the culmination chamber are beyond salvaging. Ships total fire power reduced by 15 percent, offensive range reduced to 0.83 mega metres. Request for replacement parts sent in to Chief Requisitions Officer Goldstrike.

Report Log:

CRO Goldstrike failed to fully fill requisition request while the Judgement was docked with outpost Cylox IV. Replaced the secondary buffer conduit, but still requiring parts for the primary buffer conduit and the culmination chamber so main particle cannon is still inoperable.

Report Log:

The Judgement has been redeployed to the sigma-theta sector to reconnoitre for possible Decepticon activity. I have submitted my concern about the Judgement's decreased combat capabilities to CEO Morningstar, as it's main particle cannon is still off-line. Annoyance is the only response I received.

Report Log:

A possible Decepticon outpost has been detected on Entarre II's 3rd moon. 3 fliers, Nighthawk, Thunderwing, and myself are being deployed to check it out while the Judgement masks it's trans-warp signature behind the planet. I am filled with misgivings about this mission, and so am bringing extra energon cubes. I hope they will not be needed.

Report Log:

There had been a Decepticon listening outpost, and it looked like it had been abandoned after the last war. Sadly that was only partially right. Thy must have intentionally leaked the information to lure one of our ships in, and it worked. The main door exploded when Thunderwing attempted to open it, and he was caught fully in it's blast. I don't know how many of us they expected to catch in that blast, but it was plenty enough to annihilate a shuttle. I was barely affected, being positioned to give ranged cover fire, but Nighthawk wasn't so lucky. I admit I'm no medical officer, but the shrapnel that tore through his chassis and mutilated his energon lines was unmistakably from a spark chamber. I gave him my spare spare energon cubes, in hope that he'd be able to make it to the med bay.

I don't know why the Judgement left without even sending a response to my radio for help. I think I saw a Decepticon craft pursuing them, but from the looks of it they should have been able to take it even with the main cannon off-line. What really bothers me is that I didn't notice any return fire from the Judgement, and they didn't even attempt to send a transmission to us. I didn't pick up any of the usual static resulting from jamming.

Still hoping this is merely a bad dream, but my sensors keep telling me otherwise. Going to see what little more I can do for Nighthawk.

I managed to find some parts to temporarily help hold Nighthawk together. I know I can't think much how they got to lying around in the condition they're in if I'm to remain functional. Primus, I wish Thunderwing were here to help right now, he knew more about surgical repair than I do. Nighthawk has lost a lot of energon, and there's no more to be found from our cursory search of the area. My spare energon that I packed did at least help him last through what little treatment I could do for him, but I don't know how much longer he can last. His self diagnostics showed that there was also some damage to his spark containment fields. If he goes into stasis lock it'll only be a matter of time before spark containment is lost.

I did find that the communications relay in the Decepticon listening post were still mostly functional, although they only had a small amount of power left in their reserve cells. I thought of trying to drain that for Nighthawk to use, but he insisted I use it to send a call for help. Being that he does outrank me for the mission, as well as being the best long-term chance for him, and myself, to make it should the Judgement not return, I sent forth a distress signal on open Autobot frequencies. Right now, being a prisoner has better survival chances, especially for Nighthawk. The signal died halfway through the second repeat. I hope that's enough for someone to pick it up.

We've set up camp in a nearby cave that has a clear view to the listening post. I need to get back and see how Nighthawk is doing.

Nighthawk... has joined the matrix. I'm not sure when I'll be able to interface again. At least he was able... at least I was able to help him join the matrix pleasantly. He pushed himself through 3 full astrocycles, I'm not sure I could have done the same.

Still no sign of the Judgement or any other craft, Autobot or Decepticon. Seems I'm going to be stuck here, all alone until my spark too rejoins the matrix. I'll extend what little energon stores I have left by inducing stasis lock, but diagnostics suggest I might not make it much past an orn that way.

Report Log:

Thank Primus, I awoke to the taste of energon sliding across my glossa! A gestalt made up of eight beautiful femmes by the name of Octigynor were able to respond to the distress signal Nighthawk had me send out. I can never seem to catch their individual names, but the way the giggle when I try to makes me wonder if they even have them. When what the call each other is more intelligible, it seems to be more of an endearment than anything.

Seems it's been 14 orns since the Judgement left us stranded on the third moon of Entarre II. Seems our mission was in part to check the reliability of one of the Intelligence officers; turns out he was a Decepticon agent as they suspected. I can't say I like the Decepticon tactics, but they certainly must be effective as it seems we're slowly loosing the war. Perhaps they do see it as my mentor who joined them used to say, "victory needs no explanation, defeat allows none."

Report Log:

Sadly my time with Octigynor was short. Luckily they were also very comforting, even if, or perhaps especially, at times it was a bit matronly. I would love to work with them again if given the chance, but they are their own ship and so individual members joining them doesn't really work. They were even kind enough to offer to let me join their gestalt, but I don't think I could give up that much of my individuality or sequestering of thoughts. Perhaps a non-gestalt position like that would be good.

Apparently Morningstar feels my medical training is too lacking, and so he's having me clean the undersides of the decking. I'm a little lost on how the latter is supposed to do anything about the former, but I know this is an instance where asking for clarification is likely to result is demotion. Again.

Report Log:

It's been 2 orns since Octigynor returned me to the Judgement, and 5 joor since I finished re-cleaning the bottoms of the deck plates. Apparently they all had to be clean at the same time, and traffic caused by extra duties he assigned, which inevitably deposit all sorts of dusts, shavings, and chips onto the plating, were no excuse for them not being clean. The Judgement has been ordered back to Cybertron for refitting of it's main particle cannon, which Goldstrike has not yet filled the parts requisition request for, as well as several minor systems, such as new trans-warp coil fittings and new deck plating. Seems Morningstar has known of this for 3 orns now, so I assume he just wants the deck plating cleaned for being brought to the recycling yards.

It seems that a Prime has actually looked at my service record and is interested in having me interviewed for possible crew position. I'd take most any position at the moment, as ever since the incident at Entarre II's 3rd moon I've felt even less welcome here.

* * *

I know there aren't any dates or times given for when the logs were made, but quite frankly I'm still not that certain how their time goes, or where they measure years (or their equivalent) from. Also, that's fairly unimportant for how this went, as they're all in order.


End file.
